Agma Chapter 1
by MetalX4473
Summary: This story is about a boy name Gyeong Hikaru, a 16 year old student who was born and raised in Seoul Korea. His life was normal until he had a freak accident and possess by the name "Agma". A demon who once will Japan/Korea 1000 years ago. Gyeong will face many challenges that's ahead of him. Will he stop this demon alive or dead.


This story is about a boy name Gyeong Hikaru, a 16 year old student who was born and raised in Seoul Korea. He is the son of a Martial Arts teacher, and a chief of a restaurant called "Seoul Garden" Jumeng-Soo. He also has a mother name Kaiya Hikaru along with her two unnamed sons. The story starts off with Gyeong over sleeping this time of morning until his father came tried to wake him up.

 **[JUMENG]** \- Gyeong, wake up. It is time for school.

(Gyeong is still sleeping)

 **[JUMENG]** \- Gyeong…? Gyeong…?

(He is still sleeping)

 **[JUMENG]** \- GET YOU'RE ASS UP OR YOU'LL BE LATE FOR SCHOOL YOU LITTLE SHIT!

 **[GYEONG]** \- Ugh…! Dude what gives… I was just enjoying an awesomeness dream about a girl name-

 **[JUMENG]** \- You have time to think about gorgeous women and spend less time about your education!? How did I ever raised a playboy son!?

 **[GYEONG]** \- I may be clumsy, but I am not a playb-

 **[JUEMENG]** \- Blah blah blah… Now get ready for school, pervert!

 **[GYEONG]** \- Jeez it's not like you don't watch porn, asshole!

(As he whisper it to his dad)

 **[JUEMENG]** \- WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY YOU LITTLE BITCH!? I'M GOING TO PUNISH THAT MOUTH OF YOURS, PUNK ASS!

(Gyeong's step-mother Hyun is cooking breakfast while her husband interrogating his son for his smart mouth)

 **[JUMENG]** \- NOW GET THE HELL OUT THIS HOUSE AND GET YOU'RE ASS TO SCHOOL RIGHT NOW!

 **[GYEONG]** \- Okay okay…! Jezz…!

Gyeong finally got down stairs and rush to the bus.

 **[GYEONG]** \- Thanks for the breakfast, mom! I'll see you this evening!

 **[HYUN]** -Alright, dear. Don't forget we have to go to that Seoul Garden just to spend time your father.

 **[GYEONG]** \- Yeah sure… I'll be there (Like I'll ever be there…)

Gyeong started heading to school and had to make it to first period class in Gym class until he was bumped by a girl with blonde hair name Hye Adel. At first she was very at him but class was about to start in one minute if they don't want to be count late. When PE started, Students have to do a sparring match between 8 boys & 8 girls. It was the battle of the Saxes where everyone has to do one on one with each other until Gyeong & Hye were the last ones to face. The match was getting really embarrassing where Hye was getting shy and nervous.

 **[HYE]** \- Um… Gyeong… would you please go easy on me I've never done this before?

[GYEONG]- Um… yeah sure, no problem

(As Gyeong started to blush.)

 **[KWAN]** \- Hehehe what's wrong Gyeong is she giving you problems or too scared to fight a hot girl right in front of you?

(As Kwan began to criticize Gyeong)

 **[GYEONG]** \- Dude, shut up!

 **[KWAN]** -No, you shut!

 **[GYEONG]** -Say that to my face, dipshit!

 **[KWAN]** -Bitch, what are you going to do about I-

Gyeong quickly punch Kwan in the face and the fight was on. Everyone acted wild as soon as the fight started, but the couch broke up the fight before it got worse. 1st period class was over and everyone had to get their change for the class, until Gyeong still have a fight with Kwan for their arguments.

 **[GYEONG]** \- Why don't come and fight me like a man you stupid punk!?

 **[KWAN]** \- With pleasure, fuckin douchbag!

As Kwan tried to get the first strike, Gyeong uses a counter strike to the face whispering to his head saying:

 **[GYEONG]** \- (Weakness...)

 **[KWAN]** \- You little Bastard!

 **[GYEONG]** \- "Stubborn retard"

After Gyeong won the fight, a mean, strict Pain in the butt dance teacher name Naengjeong came in and started harassing the two.

 **[NAENGJEONG]** \- Well well well... Which one of you shitheads started this fight!?

After getting a punish beating from Naengjeong, the boy had a detention after school until 5:00pm where Gyeong was suppose be his parents at the restaurant 30 minutes ago, but he had to explain the whole thing on what happen at school and things did not go the way he wanted. So they dropped the conversation until later but in the meantime, the family we're having a discussion about visiting his mother Kaiya only on the weekends in Osaka, Japan and probably staying there for the next semester.

 **[JUMENG]** -So Hyun, and my son Gyeong. What do you think?

 **[HYUN]** -Oh sure, honey anything that makes you happy!

 **[GYEONG]** …

 **[JUMENG]** -Son?

 **[GYEONG]** -Well, going to visit my real mom would be great as well as Japan. It's been a while since I haven't been there.

 **[JUMENG]** Oh come on boy, there are great things in that country.

 **[GYEONG]** \- Like what?

 **[JUMENG]** \- Like there are nice people there, anime, sumo wresling, Good looking hotties-

 **[HYUN]** \- Excuse me!?

 **[JUMENG]** \- I mean… Cherry blossom… yeah that.

 **[HYUN]** \- Also, they have Punctuality Railway System, Castles, and pretty everything Japan has to offer.

 **[GYEONG]** \- Hmm.

 **[HYUN]** \- Well then it's settled. Will be visiting Kaiya tomorrow at Osaka. In the meantime, we'll be heading to the airport tonight. So be on time at night 9:00pm, everyone.

 **[JUMENG]** \- And that means you, Gyeong!

 **[GYEONG]** \- Yeah old man. I get it.

 **[JUMENG]** \- Now look here you little shi-

Then Hyun flip the boys' ears to break up the fight in a public place.

 **[HYUN]** -Now listen you two, we are going have a great time together as a family and if you boys ever THINK you can make a fool out of me because of you're stupid ass behaviors, I will fuck you both up and make your lives a living fucking hell! Understand!? (Saying that in a demonic voice).

 **[GYEONG & JUMENG]**\- Y-Yes ma'am!

Both boys nodded their head while trembling in fear.

So Gyeong and his parents finishing up their dinner and pack up whatever they need to head for their flight and landed to Osaka, Japan to meet his mother there. It was morning and as soon as they landed, they saw Kaiya and her two other sons, Haruto and Hayate. The whole family hug each other and spend the night at her place for a few days.

 **[KAIYA]** \- Thank you for stopping by by it's nice to see everyone's face especially from you father and son.

 **[JUMENG & GYEONG]**-Hmph!

 **[KAIYA]** \- So how are my favorite boys doing anyway?

 **[JUMENG]** \- Me, uh… I'm doing well. I guess…

As Jumeng still have feelings for her

 **[KAIYA]** \- And what about you Gyeong? How are things going for my little man?

 **[GYEONG]** \- Great. It's just we are moving to Osaka with you guys at the end of the school year.

 **[HARUTO]** \- Really!?

 **[GYEONG]** \- It's only going to be a year there so yeah.

 **[HAYATE]** \- That's awesome, bro!

 **[GYEONG]** -Yeah.

Everyone is cheering Gyeong around the table.

 **[JUMENG]** \- Not to mention, as soon as he becomes a senior in America, he is going to the military.

 **[GYEONG]** \- Hey I never planned on doing track. Jack-ass

 **[JUMENG]** -WHAT!?

 **[GYEONG]** \- You heard me, I've never wanted to participate in track because of you! Old fart!

Gyeong got really furious with his father.

 **[JUMENG]** \- You little piss ant…! I'll shove my foot right up to you're a-

Once again, Hyun stop the boys by pinching their ears.

 **[HYUN]** \- What did I tell you idiots back at the restaurant in Korea!? You know what happens when I snap, RIGHT!?

As both of them are trembling in fear, Gyeong looks at Kayia's creepy eyes giving them the same reason.

 **[KAYIA]** -Did you hear her Gyeong?

 **[GYEONG]** \- Y-Yes ma'am…!

After the argument and so as well of the family dinner, the Soo family spend the night and woke up the next morning to eat breakfast and head to the Tenjin Festival in Osaka until the night of fireworks and head back home in Korea afterwards. The next day at school, he was sitting alone at lunch moping around until the girl from his gym class asked to meet him at the roof and eat lunch with him.

 **[HYE]** -So, um… Gyeong… how was your weekend?

 **[GYEONG]** -It was great. I just went there to visit my mom and my 2 brothers and had an awesome time at the festival.

 **[HYE]** -Oh that's great. So um-

 **[GYEONG]** \- If you have something on your mind, then speak up. I'm tired of people always saying something behind my back, but never say it front of my face.

Hye slaps Gyeong in the face for being so rude to her.

 **[HYE]** -That is so mean of you, asshole!

As Hye snaps, Gyeong realizes how naive he was and admitted to her.

 **[HYE]** -Oh no, I am so sorry Gyeong! Are you hurt?!

 **[GYEONG]** -No, I'm fine. Besides I've been an asshole for a long time now.

 **[HYE]** -Really? Why's that?

 **[GYEONG]** -Because of my old man. He's been abusing me and my brothers very young, but I receive the worst of the abuse due to early training with my mechanical arm.

 **[HYE]** -How did you end up getting that?

 **[GYEONG]** -I wish I could tell you more, but lunch is almost over if you hadn't notice.

 **[HYE]** -Oh my gosh! I'm going to be late for dance class!

 **[GYEONG]** \- What are you talking about you only got 5 minutes to go there?

 **[HYE]** -Yeah, but I have to get dressed and everything, and worse…

 **[GYEONG]** -Worse?

 **[HYE]** -Worse that I have History homework! Which reminds me, do you think you can come over to my place and help me?

 **[GYEONG]** \- No problem. I can after school since I have nothing better to do.

 **[HYE]** -Oh… okay then…? See ya!

By then Gyeong agreed that he would help Hye with her homework after school at her place that evening.

 **[GYEONG]** -Hello…? Hello?

 **[NAENGJEONG]** -WHAT!?

 **[GYEONG]** -WHAO!

 **[NAENGJEONG]** -Hey, you're that punk from gym class! What do you want, jackass?

 **[GYEONG]** -Well you see, I came here to see if Hye was here because she asked me to help her with her homework.

 **[NAENGJEONG]** -Fat chance, dick-wad! She's already in the shower-

 **[HYE]** \- "Just "About to get in the shower thank you. Oh hey Gyeong!

Gyeong blushes after seeing Hye covering herself with the towel half naked.

 **[HYE]** -Oh, I'm sorry about this would you like to come in? You can help me with my studies after I'm done with my shower and stuff.

Gyeong is still looking at Hye's nakedness

 **[NAENGJEONG]** -Hey, pervert! She's talking to you!

 **[HYE]** -Sister! Don't talk to him like that! Where are your manners?

 **[NAENGJEONG]** -Sorry. I'm just not comfortable with you being around boys.

 **[HYE]** -Don't worry big sis, Gyeong is different than the rest of them. Trust me.

 **[NAENGJEONG]** -Okay. If you say so. Just don't do anything you're not supposed to do with this guy.

 **[GYEONG]** -What's that supposed to mean?

 **[NAENGJEONG]** -None of your damn business that's what!

 **[HYE]** -Would you stop harassing him! Geez you're starting to sound like mother when she's like that.

Naengjeong was shocked that Hye brought up her mother's death.

 **[NAENGJEONG]** -I-I'm sorry. You can come in, kid.

 **[GYEONG]** -Um… thanks.

Gyeong finally enters Hye's apartment.

[Ten Minutes Later]

 **[HYE]** -Hey Gyeong, on question 15 it says: "Which kingdom becomes under Tajeo's Regin?"

 **[GYEONG]** -Oh, that easy. The answer is "Goguryeo". Goguryeo is the answer of the central Regin.

 **[HYE]** -Thank you!

 **[GYEONG]** -No problem. So is there anything I can help you with?

 **[HYE]** -Not really, but there's something I've been meaning to ask you. How did you end up having a Mechanical arm?

 **[GYEONG]** -Well it all started with me and my brothers playing around outside and decide to race to the laboratory. I trip on a crack and bust the machine which unleash an intense explosion. Everyone I that lab were safe thanks to the barriers they were using on their wrists. Suddenly a monster named "Agma" was born into that explosion because of me and ate my right arm. He also put a curse on my neck after that, he was never seen again. I was injured I could've even stop screaming for an hour it was a bloodbath in that lab. Scientist took me to the surgery ASAP to recover my wounds.

 **[HYE]** -So that's how you got your arm replace with that?

 **[GYEONG]** -Yeah, that's not all.

 **[HYE]** -There's more?

 **[GYEONG]** -Yeah. I was sleeping one night until I heard this weird voice in my room. It's the same demon who took my right arm and this time he somehow got into my arm to control every moves and arts I make.

 **[HYE]** -So what did they do?

 **[GYEONG]** \- Those dumbasses deiced to call my grandfather back after his retirement. That's what!

 **[HYE]** -Retirement?

 **[GYEONG]** -Yeah, he just retired like a very long time ago in his mid 50's. I was like 8 years old since then.

 **[HYE]** -Oh. I'm sorry…

 **[GYEONG]** -Don't be. There was also an abuse relationship between my parents because of what happened. In the end I had to stay with my dad while my mom had to go back to her hometown with my brothers in Osaka.

 **[HYE]** -Oh, I-I'm truly sorry that it ever happened to you, Gyeong.

 **[GYEONG]** -It's okay. I'm a man now I can handle it… or I'm about to be.

 **[HYE]** -Well I hope that arm can get well soon.

 **[GYEONG]** -That will never happen.

 **[HYE]** -Oh, anyway thanks for me helping me. By the way, can I ask you something?

 **[GYEONG]** -What?

 **[HYE]** -Do you have any plans for this weekend?

 **[GYEONG]** -No, not really. Why?

 **[HYE]** -Well there's a dance revue on Friday night at 7:00pm as well as my Choir concert on Saturday and I was wondering if you want to come?

 **[GYEONG]** -Sure, no problem.

 **[HYE]** -Really!? I mean thank you.

While Gyeong & Hye are having a stable conversation, her brother ChinJoel came in without knocking noticing if Gyeong getting ready to leave.

 **[CHINJOEL]** -Hey Sis, Naengjeong wants me to tell that you got 5 minutes before bedtime.

 **[HYE]** -Chinjoel! Didn't you knock before entering the room?

 **[CHINJOEL]** -Oh sorry about that. Anyways, just wrap up on whatever it is your doing.

 **[HYE]** -Fine.

As Chinjoel left the room, the two friends are going to say goodbye to each other as they have this final moment.

 **[HYE]** -Sorry about that my brother. He could so of a delinquents sometimes. Anyway, thanks for stopping by for helping me on my homework.

 **[GYEONG]** -Yeah, sure. I'll see you around, blondie.

 **[HYE]** -And by the way, you are coming to my concerts, right?

 **[GYEONG]** -Yeah. I will. See you then.

After Gyeong left Hye's house, he attending to go to her concerts until his last day living in South Korea because he is moving to Japan with his mom & and his brothers.

[TWO DAYS LATER]

 **[JUMENG]** \- Is everyone ready?

 **[HYUN & GYEONG]**-Yes.

 **[JUMENG]** -Is that the last one, Gyeong?

 **[GYEONG]** -Yes, pops.

 **[JUMENG]** -Good. Let's go everybody!

Right before they leave to the airport, Hye shouted Gyeong's name wanted to have the last moment before it's too late.

 **[HYE]** \- GYEOOOONG!

 **[GYEONG]** -Huh? Oh, it's you blondie. So what's up?

 **[HYE]** -Nothing much. I just wanted to say goodbye to you and um… I hope we can see each other again one day. So I want to give this to you.

Hye gave Gyeong her Skype username account to keep in contact with him in Japan.

 **[GYEONG]** -What's this?

 **[HYE]** -My Skype Username. We can keep each company sometimes, Okay?

 **[GYEONG]** -Cool. And um- I guess I'll see you in later then.

 **[HYE]** -Take care.

And finally Gyeong and his family are heading to the airport to move to catch their plane on time and ends there.

 **END OF CHAPTER 1**


End file.
